


Outside Your Door

by MaJackles



Series: Summer of Song 2015 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJackles/pseuds/MaJackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby's point of view...at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside Your Door

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics that struck me particularly hard: "Outside the door he is waiting...sooner or later you know he's got to come through". Inspired by the song "Hold On" by Kansas. You can listen to it here: https://youtu.be/vGPt_MRTq_I  
> Of course my original post of this story had italics and bold print representing the different voices that you don't get here. Hope y'all can follow it okay.

Wait! No! Not now! They need me, damn it! The boys had been standing right there, but it was as if he had been tied to a rope and it was pulling him in. Or maybe the boys were being pulled away. Either way... a door shut between them, cutting them off from each other.

 

“Dean! Sam!” Damn it.

 

“Honey? What's wrong?”

 

“They were right there. Where'd they go?”

 

“Sweetie, calm down and tell me what's wrong.”

 

He sighed. “We were talking and then we got cut off. I have important information for them. They need it!”

 

“They'll be fine. They always are.”

 

“No. Not this time. This is bigger than anything they've ever faced.”

 

“Haven't you helped enough? Why don't you take a break?”

 

He turned to look at who was speaking and saw his wife. She smiled that beautiful smile that melted his heart every time he saw it. He lost himself in it for a moment, but the mood was broken by a knock on the door. He growled. Not now!

 

“Go ahead and answer it. It's time to rest.”

 

“Who is it?” He didn't look toward the door, not wanting to look away from her face.

 

“He's waiting for you. Sooner or later, he's got to come through.”

 

“Who? Who is it?”

 

“Search your heart, dear. You know who it is.”

 

His thoughts turned inward. He thought over his life. What he had done... What he had failed to do... Had he made a difference? Damn right, he had! Just look at the boys! His boys. They would always be his boys in some fashion. He had watched them grow into fine young men. And they needed him! His thoughts flashed back to the present. He needed to get the info to them!

 

knock knock knock

 

The knock wasn't forceful. It wasn't insistent. It was a patient rapping. It was the knock of someone who had all of eternity to wait for him to open the door. He walked over to it and laid his hand upon it. “Who is it?” He called through the door.

 

“You know who it is.”

 

“Honey, open the door. Come stay with me. I've missed you.”

 

He bowed his head, leaning it against the closed door. “Why should I open this door? I need to get to the boys and y'all are in my way.”

 

“It's time. You've earned it a hundredfold.”

 

He sighed heavily. He turned back to look at his wife. She was beautiful. Her blond hair shining in the waning light of the day. The pleading look in her eyes broke him. Turning back to the door, he rested his hand on the knob. “I'll open the damned door on one condition. You let me have five more seconds with my boys.”

 

There was silence for a time and he lay his head once more against the door.

 

“Done.”

 

He suddenly found himself in the hospital once more. He got a pen and quickly scrawled what he hoped would help his boys the most and in a final farewell rasped out “Idjits.”

 

Bobby found himself back leaning against the door.

 

knock knock

 

Bobby stepped back and opened the door. He looked at the man on the other side. "I thought you'd be taller."

 

"I thought you'd have pickle chips."


End file.
